Finding a New Direction
by darlingsaralynn
Summary: After tragedy strikes Rory's life, she sets out to find her biological father in California while trying to find a new future. Will she meet the man her mother never got over? Will she find her own love along the way? What will SAMCRO think about the new addition in the family?
1. Introduction

This story takes place before season one of 'Sons of Anarchy' and after the series finale of 'Gilmore Girls'.

* * *

Rory is 23 years old, just graduating from Yale. All parts of 'Gilmore Girls' happened, except for parts including Christopher and some details from her previous relationship (will be mentioned further in the story). Rory never met her father and Lorelai would only refer to him as "Biker Boy" on the rare occasions she mentioned him. Lorelai never mentioned who the father was to her parents and after a paternity test from Christopher, proving he wasn't Rory's father; he left the picture and was only seen occasionally at society parties.

Now, Rory is on the hunt to find her biological father and after some extensive research as well as going through her mother's belongings, she has found one possibility that will lead her to Charming, California.

* * *

THIS IS GOING TO BE JAX/RORY so there are some alterations to Jax's life.

Jax is 29 years old ranking as Vice President in SAMCRO. While he was married to Wendy, she never got pregnant and Jax is still working towards the divorce even though Wendy is fighting it tooth and nail. Tara did come back to Charming but after battling with Jax over the same issues from when they were teenagers, she left again, returning to Chicago, leaving Jax heart broken and bitter.

* * *

Rory will more than likely be the most OOC character of them all but others will more than likely have differences to their personalities and actions. This is AU.

* * *

**I am writing the chapters now but I would love to see if anyone is actually interested in the plot before I post more. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

Two months. Two unbelievably long months since her mother passed away. It seems like it happened just moments ago, the pain still lingering, holding onto her every thought. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They should be on their rollercoaster adventure that they'd been planning for after Yale graduation since freshman year began. Rory shook her head to once again stop her mind from going to thoughts of her mom.

That wasn't possible though. Ever since her mother died she'd been in a rut, declining jobs from prominent newspapers along the east coast, calling off her engagement to her boyfriend of two years, and packing away her mother's belongings and handing the deed to her childhood home over to her "would have been" step-father.

That was the part that hurt the most, knowing that Luke and her mother would never have their happy ending. The wedding date had been set, December 15, with a winter wonderland theme decorating the Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai had already completed the bridesmaids' dresses that Rory and Sookie would have worn. Rory's was an ice blue, silk, cocktail dress with a deep sweet heart neckline, flaring slightly at the waist to accent her thin figure. Sookie's had a more conservative (and practical, considering the weather) design; floor length, silk dress of the same ice blue as Rory's with an empire waist with a white sash. Rory thought about the sketch she had carefully folded and tucked into her messenger bag that was currently hooked to the back of her bike. She brought nothing else from her mother's house after packing up the last of the boxes; the sketch was the last thing her mother had been working on before the accident and Rory couldn't bring herself to let go of it. The dress was beautiful, perfectly indescribable, just like Lorelai had been.

Breaking from her thoughts, Rory looked down at the gas gauge of her bike, noting that it was time for yet another stop. Watching the signs pass, she realized she had made it through Nebraska at last. Promising herself since exiting Illinois that she would stop for the night after two more states, she searched for a cheap motel along the highway. Satisfied that this was as good as she was going to get, she pulled up to the lobby entrance of the run down building, locked her helmet to the motorcycle she had had since she was seventeen years old, grabbed her bag and headed inside.

The lobby left much to be desired, but at fifty bucks a night, Rory had no complaints. Walking up to the front desk, the man behind the counter noticeably checked her out from head to toe. He was definitely not the most attractive man or one that cared about his appearance. Looking closely, Rory could see the track marks in arms and a few scattered on his hands. She was far from scared by this man that was looking at her intently, but she could tell by the smirk on his face that he thought she was a sweet innocent girl that was petrified by his demeanor. Looking her over once again the man spoke,

"Well, well, well, how can I help you darling?" He had a wide smirk on his face now, thinking that he would have an effect on her, he couldn't be more wrong.

With no emotions showing on her face or in her voice she replied, "I need a room for just tonight. The sign says fifty a night, is that correct?"

"Of course, sweetheart" whispering to her, hoping to break the stone in her eyes. Rory stood there waiting for him to continue, showing him she wasn't going to be intimidated by him. He finally got the hint and told her, "I just need a copy of your I.D. and you can pay now or tomorrow morning at check out, it's at 11."

"I'll just pay now." She proceeded to pay and he handed her I.D. back to her. Handing her the room key he told her where she could find the room. Leaving the lobby, she passed her bike and grabbed the small bag of clothes she had strapped to the back and made her way to her room for the night.

Opening the door, Rory took note of the filthy carpet and worn furniture that had probably been in the room since the '70s. Checking that she locked the door and the windows, Rory made her way to the bathroom, throwing her bags on the desk that sat across from the double bed. Stripping out of her black knee-high combat boots and dark skinny jeans that hugged her legs closely, she turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up. Throwing her hunter green tank top and worn out, black leather jacket on the growing pile of clothes, Rory looked carefully at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

Thanks to the famous Gilmore metabolism, Rory's body was lean and tight, despite the preposterous amount of junk food she could put away in one sitting. She was always told she was natural beauty, never needing makeup and glitzy clothes or accessories to make her stand out. Her long, slightly curly brown hair framed her angelic face and large, bright cerulean eyes and naturally pouty lips. Rory's eyes trailed down to her chest and unlike other girls, she was happy she had small, perky breasts, making it easy for her wear low-cut shirts and dresses without looking like a tramp. Surprisingly, her favorite part of her body was her waist. Her long, flat torso was something she never had to work for, when others was forced to spend hours exercising to achieve what she had through genetics alone.

Lowering her eyes to her legs, Rory was forced to look at the large scar covering her left thigh. The scar that would make her relive that night for the rest of her life.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, come on. You cannot seriously think Kevin Bacon is hotter than Patrick Swayze!"_

_Lorelai looked over at her daughter from the driver's seat. They were heading home from yet another Friday Night dinner and they had been arguing about the hotness scores of some of their favorite celebrities. After agreeing on Johnny Depp being much more attractive than Brad Pitt and the ranks which all former 'James Bond' actors landed, they were adamantly disagreeing between Kevin Bacon and Patrick Swayze for the past twenty minutes. "Rory! There is nothing better than Kevin Bacon in the cowboy hat in 'Tremors'. I mean with the boots and flannel with the hat! Nothing can top that kid."_

"_Okay, you have seriously got an obsession with flannel. It's bordering on a new level of creepy. I'm also sensing a fascination with hats. You basically just described Luke."_

"_Well, I have to admit, my fiancé is quite the hunk. I mean have you seen Luke in a cowboy hat? Makes me just want to…"_

"_EW, MOM enough with the dirty talk. He's basically my father and I so do not want to imagine where you were going with that sentence." Rory shook her head to rid her mind of the picture her mother had implanted there. She looked at Lorelai who was just laughing and smirking, obviously lost in her thoughts about Luke. _

_Although Rory acted disgusted when Lorelai and Luke were caught in less than innocent positions, she couldn't be happier for the pair. Luke was always there for the two of them, and even though everyone else could see the love between them since they met when Rory was five years old, they had not gotten together until after Rory started Yale. Finally, Luke asked Lorelai to marry him during the first snow last December and they were set to be married this coming December. Seeing her mom the happiest she had ever seen her made Rory shine with pride for the man she considered her father and her best friend. _

_Shaking Rory from her thoughts was a pair of headlights coming from the left of the car. _

"_MOM!" Rory screamed for her mother, desperately hoping the car would stop in time. With a jolt, Rory's world went dark._

_End Flashback_

Shivering, Rory broke free of the memory that she couldn't shake permanently no matter how hard she tried. Raising her eyes from the deep scar running the length of her thigh, she turned to the shower and immediately stepped into the cold water willing herself to forget, if only for one night.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing related to 'Gilmore Girls' or 'Sons of Anarchy'.**

**Chapter Two**

Reaching Charming in a record time of three days, opposed to the estimated five days with multiple stops, Rory rode through the quiet town instantly comparing it to her own small, hometown of Stars Hollow. The town seemed normal enough, with quaint, family owned shops scattered over what was considered "downtown". Families were interacting with each other, people greeting one another from across the road to ask how their day was going – normal, familiar. However, Rory had done her research before venturing to the home of her biological father.

She knew that although the crime rate was typical for a town of this size, there was a hidden layer of corruption that any journalist would be interested in uncovering. For Rory though, this hit a personal level. Most of the suspicious activity that took place in, and around, Charming was connected to the many motorcycle clubs in San Joaquin County, including The Sons of Anarchy, the club which her father belonged to for the past 25 years.

Mindlessly riding through town, without realizing where she was heading, Rory found herself in front of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. Sitting on her bike outside the gates she peered through the bars, as inconspicuously as she could, to catch a glimpse of the life her father lead. The auto shop, at the far end of the lot, was crowded by several cars, a few motorcycles, and half a dozen workers, some wearing the SAMCRO leather cut, but surprisingly not all of them. The parking lot next to, what Rory guessed was the clubhouse, was full with motorcycles, all carefully parked next to the other.

Suddenly, the clubhouse door opens and a small group of men, young and old, come out heading towards their bikes. Somehow, Rory knew that one of these men was her father. She knows she should go over and ask to speak to the man her mother only referred to as "biker boy", but she can't find the courage. Instead she starts up her bike and heads back into town to hopefully find a cheap hotel and to call the only family she had left.

Walking out of the clubhouse, the men go to their bikes to take care of the Mayan problem they had discussed at church. Jax however, finds his mind wandering and for a reason he doesn't understand his eyes draw up in time to see a young woman sitting on, what looked to be a Harley Sportster with a striking cobalt blue with white detail paint job.

The woman looked stunning, and although he couldn't see her face from the distance, Jax knew she was gorgeous. He long, thin legs, adorned with high combat boots, hugged the bike closely while she sat back obviously observing the club and auto shop. He couldn't help but wonder what or who she was looking for.

Jax was shaken from his thoughts by a shout, "Jackie Boy! Are ya coming?"

Turning towards the man that drew his attention back to reality, he jogged to his bike where the rest of the crew sat impatiently waiting for him.

"Sorry boys. Let's head out."

He turned his head back to the gate entrance before starting his bike. She was gone.

The ride through town, while quick, was far from boring.

After finding a small inn on Main Street, Rory walked down the road until she reached the coffee shop the inn manager had given her directions to. As she walked in, she couldn't hold back a slight smile from forming. The feel of the place was just like 'Luke's', friendly and warm, like home. Receiving a questioning look from the barista when she ordered three large coffees, she thought about how if she were in Stars Hallow right now, Luke would be bugging her about the amount of coffee she consumed on a daily bases.

Sitting in a booth close to a window looking out onto Main Street, Rory lifted her head at the sound of motorcycles passing by, lined up perfectly as they rode by. She couldn't help but notice that many people automatically moved out of the group's way.

Looking to her left, Rory asked the man seated next to her who the group was.

"Oh, that's SAMCRO."

Her interested peaked, the young woman honed in on her journalist skills to try to squeeze as much information out of the man about the club her father was in.

Maintaining her cool, Rory asked the man sweetly, "Are they some kind of motorcycle club or something?"

"Officially, yeah that's all they are. 'Mechanics and Harley enthusiasts' is what Clay Morrow always tells the FEDS and Charming PD. The town isn't stupid though. We all know that's not all they are."

"Why do you say that? Do they get into a lot of trouble? Who's Clay Morrow? Is he the leader of the group or is he just the spokesperson? Does the town like having a motorcycle club present?" Rory rattled off, not able to control the millions of questions she had about SAMCRO. There was only so much information she could weasel out of her connections from Yale.

The man looked at the brunette that was obviously interested in the Sons of Anarchy. He wondered why a sweet girl like her had so many questions about the notorious bikers. There wasn't much proof to the citizens of Charming, but it was understood not to cross SAMCRO. Honestly, he didn't have a problem with their presence in the town. The majority of the time they didn't bring any trouble into town limits and he himself agreed with town gossip that they were a main reason Charming remained small and hadn't turned into an overpopulated, monopolized city.

The older man replied to her in a whisper, "Clay Morrow is President, has been for at least ten years. They don't necessary get into trouble, but that probably has to do with their connections within the local PD. SAMCRO tends to negotiate with anyone that they have dirt on or can be beneficial to them. To be honest, I don't mind them being here. They've been a big part of Charming since I was a kid. They aren't the most innocent of people, but for the most part, what they do protects the town and there is no doubting their loyalty to Charming. Of course, there are people that disagree with them and want them out of here immediately, but SAMCRO does a good job of placating them when needed."

When he finished, Rory thought about what he told her. Although she knew about the many federal and state charges brought against the club and its members, especially knowledgeable about the ones her father was a part of, Rory wondered how they were able to get away with them in the long run. _Are they bribing judges? Prosecutors? Taking care of the 'problem'?_ At that last thought she shivered, not wanting to think about what their solution could possibly be to the _'problem'_.

She didn't want to believe that her father could be violent man, even though she knew in reality he was…

_Fucking Mayans. Did they seriously think they would be able to run their dope through Charming without us finding out? _

Riding back to the clubhouse after receiving intel from the 9'ers about the Mayans transport schedule they would be creating a 'problem' for in the near future, Jax thought carefully about the possible effects their interference could cause for the town. Of course, he agreed with Clay that the Mayans needed to be reminded of who controlled what went through Charming, Jax constantly considered the 'big picture' for the club before settling on a way to handle a situation.

Jax knew he should take the same measured steps in terms of his personal life, but he had no interest in thinking about the shit pile waiting for him in the house he technically owned but hadn't been in for more than four months.

Wendy. Or 'junkie whore' as Gemma affectionately referred to her as.

He couldn't disagree there. Wendy was just a woman he used to help ease the loneliness and sickening feeling he felt after Tara ran off, yet again. Marrying her just two months after meeting her, Jax was now only two or three months away from being officially free of the bitch. _Thank god. _

Finally pulling into the clubhouse/auto shop, he caught sight of the blonde disaster waiting for him on one of the picnic tables outside the club doors.

_Speak of the devil._

"Wendy, what the hell are you doing here?" Jax asked harshly as he walked up to her. He signaled to Clay to go on without him. Some of the guy smirking sympathetically, knowing the last thing he wanted or needed to deal with was his, soon to be, ex-wife.

Wringing her hands together, the blonde rose from the table she was perched on, standing in front of Jax. Now closer, he could see how strung out she was. Her bloodshot eyes had lost a noticeable amount of color, greyer than the dark brown they once were. She had obviously lost another ten pounds or so from the last time he had seen her maybe five weeks ago. Looking down at her arms, which were uncovered due to the early August heat spike, Jax could see the various track marks clearly visible on her pale skin.

Uncomfortable with Jax's scrutiny of her lack luster appearance, Wendy found her voice and brought Jax out of his thoughts.

"I need money."

Shaking his head, laughing wryly he answered, "Of course you do. What for now Wendy? More 'groceries'?" Before she could speak Jax spoke again, "you can just forget it. I'm not giving you more of _my_ hard earned cash so you can shoot up in _my _home."

Walking away, Jax could hear Wendy huff before she started following him.

Gaining up on him Wendy yelled, "I'm still your wife Jackson. So give me some fucking money so I can take care of myself."

Whipping around, he shocked her by bringing his face dangerously close to hers, speaking in a low growl, "You are not my _wife_. You are just some junkie whore that I, unfortunately, was stupid enough to marry. Two more months Wendy, that's it. Two more months and I'll be finally rid of you."

Her eyes widening, surprised at the roughness of his tone. They had fought before, many times before, but he had yet to be so straightforward about her evident dependency on drugs.

Straightening his back, so he was no longer inches from Wendy's face, Jax looked into her eyes and spoke, "get out of my house. I want you moved out of there in two weeks."

He turned away, walking into the clubhouse to join the crew and to clear his head with a few shots of his favorite whiskey. Before closing the door he looked back at her stunned expression.

"And don't think I won't be checking to make sure you've got your ass out. Expect my mother to stop by too."

With those final words, Jax closed the door, relieved she would soon be out of his life.

"_Luke's_?"

The gruff voice of her would-have-been step-father was enough to make Rory smile. Knowing he was surrounded by the wacky townspeople she thought of as her family.

"Hey Luke!"

"Rory, hey. How are you doing?

Cutting her off, Rory could hear Kirk asking Luke if he was sure he didn't want to set out his new line of lotions for the customers to try. Frustrated with him, Luke told Rory to hang on before dealing with Kirk and another one of his insane business ventures.

Over the phone, she could hear Luke speaking harshly to Kirk, "Not interested Kirk…Because this is a diner, not a beauty shop…Yes I'm sure…Do you see any beauty products here?...No that wasn't a trick question…Just get out Kirk…NOW."

Without being there, Rory could imagine Kirk scurrying quickly out of the diner's door to get away from Luke before he had a chance to throw him out himself. Interrupted again before he could say speak to Rory, Luke yelled to Caesar to telling him he was in charge and ran upstairs to the apartment phone.

Entering the apartment he had slowly began to move into again since Lorelai's death, he reached the phone, grateful he would finally be able to speak without being constantly interrupted.

"Rory?"

Laughing Rory answered him, "Still here Luke."

"Sorry about that. You know how unbelievably annoying these people can be. Of course, you actually like most, if not all of the people in this insane town. Anyway, did you make it to California ok? No problems on the road, right? The bike's doing ok?" Before she could answer those questions Luke began with what Rory would consider a Gilmore-worthy rant. "I knew I should have made you take a plane, or at least a car. Maybe even a train. I mean the train would have probably taken a week to get there but it would have been much safer than that damn motorcycle you insist on riding. Are you sure it's a good idea to keep riding that thing? I shouldn't have taken no for answer when I offered to come out there with you…"

Shaking her head at the amount of concern Luke showed for her, she couldn't stop a few tears from flowing from her eyes.

After knowing him since she was five years old, she was still marveled by the way he had treated her as his own daughter, even though he and her mother hadn't started dating until she was nineteen years old.

Luke looked out for her and Lorelai, feeding them daily and supplying them with coffee despite the fact that he hated serving it to them so often. He fixed things around the potting shed they lived in before they had moved into the CrapShack and going as far as building Rory multiple bookcases for her tenth birthday. Not surprising to many of the townspeople, Luke babysat Rory on a few occasions when school would be cancelled unexpectedly and Lorelai was unable to leave work, attending the funeral of her 'pet' caterpillar when she was eight years old, helping her with a wood shop project in seventh grade, and not to mention the coffee cake and balloons that would be set at a reserved table for her every year on her birthday.

She wasn't his daughter by blood, but nobody could doubt the fatherly pride and love that would shine in his eyes when she was around. To Rory, he was the perfect step-father. The lack of a marriage certificate between Lorelai and him would never stop Rory from thinking of him as such.

Stopping him before he could go into the reasons why it would have been ok for him to close the diner so he could accompany her out to California to make sure she was safe, she yelled into the phone, "Luke! I'm ok, I promise." Of course, she wouldn't tell him about the several 'interesting' and slightly creepy men she met at various rest stops and the two motels she stopped at. There was no reason to worry him when she made out perfectly fine. "You know Lenny is in fantastic condition, you checked him yourself before I took off, along with Gypsy and Jess."

Luke knew she was right. The bike was actually in great condition considering she and Jess had built the thing themselves when they were seventeen. He had to hand it to her; she was more than a decent mechanic considering Lorelai barely knew the difference between a flat-head and Phillip's screwdriver.

"Alright, I believe you. But do insist on calling the damn thing by a name. I know you're a Gilmore, but it's an inanimate object. Besides, vehicles are generally considered female."

"You know Luke, Lenny resents that. He's quite fond of his name. And due to the fact that I am a female myself, my bike must be male. It's just plain strange for a woman to have a 'girl' bike."

"Yes, that's the strange thing here." Luke shook his head, laughing. He knew there was no point in arguing the fact; he would never win against a Gilmore Girl. "Anyway, you're not staying in a crappy hotel right? I can wire you some money so you can stay somewhere nicer."

"Nope, I'm in a cute little bed and breakfast off of Main Street. And I have plenty of money Luke, you know that." Pausing for a moment to see if he would once again fight the fact that she was using the money from her trust fund to pay for the trip, she continued when he didn't. "I already found a great coffee place down the road too."

"Why am I not surprised? I'm sure they already think you're insane for the amount of that crap you drank."

"I think they were just happy to have someone like myself to give them so much money. Nobody's as anti-coffee as you Luke. Which I must say is quite odd considering you make the greatest coffee on Earth. You know I wouldn't have to settle for the subpar quality of the coffee here from other establishments if you would just give up and hand over the recipe for your brew."

"Yeah, yeah. That's never going to happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to so blatantly enable you and cause your death by coffee consumption to happen quicker than it will now." Hesitating slightly with the real reason why he would never hand over the recipe to his coffee mix, he decided to show Rory the emotions he rarely let out. "And…I would never see you again..."

Closing her eyes to steady her breathing, Rory knew it was difficult for Luke to show his emotions. She knew he was worried that once she met her biological father that she would forget about him. He didn't have to say it, she just knew. "You know that's not true Luke. I'll always be around. You can't get rid of me."

Trying to control his emotions before responding, he knew Rory was telling him the truth, but he couldn't help but worry that he would lose her too once she met the man that she had been curious about her whole life. "I know Rory, and I'd never want to even try to get rid of you. We all miss you around here kid. Ms. Patty has been bugging the hell out of me since you left. She's been telling me to tell you to make sure you 'snag yourself a hottie'" Hearing her laugh, he added, "Her words not mine. Jess has even turned back into monosyllabic boy without having you around to bicker with constantly. And don't get me started on Taylor..." He paused for a second before saying in a whisper, "It's weird not having a Gilmore in the diner three times a day..."

Rory couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Letting them flow freely, she held back a sob while speaking to Luke again, "I miss her too Luke…"

"Yeah…" Luke replied, allowing himself to cry again over the death of the love of his life.

That's all they had to say. They understood each other and new that they both missed Lorelai more than they could ever put into words. Rory and Luke just sat on the phone with one another, silently agreeing to let the other let go of the emotions they were both holding back.

After ten minutes of sitting on the phone silently, knowing that Rory was calm enough to start talking, he finally got the courage to talk about the subject he had been avoiding since he got the news from Anna.

"Rory?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"I have a favor to ask you but if you don't agree it's perfectly fine so don't feel like you have to say yes just because I'm asking. I have plenty of options and I can look into more if those don't work…"

Laughing as Luke was beginning to go into another Gilmore-style ramble, she stopped him, "You're rambling is improving greatly Luke but you know that whatever it is you can ask me."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Luke started over, "Ok, well you see, April has been talking to Anna about moving back to Connecticut for a while now. She's having a hard time in New Mexico still and she finally convinced Anna to let her move back here."

"Luke that's fantastic!" Genuinely happy that April was going to be closer to Luke, she had an idea about what he was trying so hard to ask her. "I think she will make a fine addition to Stars Hollow. Plus, she can annoy Jess when he's in town."

Luke smiled when he heard the sincerity in her voice. He also knew that he would find a lot of enjoyment out of his sixteen year old daughter irritating Jess while he was around the diner. He and Rory knew that Jess actually liked his cousin but they also understood April was a master at pushing Jess' buttons.

Hoping she wouldn't be upset by his next question, he took a leap of faith and dove in, "I'm excited too. I know she's wanted to come back to her old school since she left and it will be really nice having her around more than a few weeks during the summer. But of course there's the living situation. I know you technically gave me the CrapShack but I've been living above the diner since the accident. You know how small it is and April's a girl. Girl's like privacy, which the apartment definitely doesn't have. It was weird enough having Jess live with me up there. Having to look at all the crap he had laying around and listening to that god awful music." Pausing for a moment, hoping Rory would stop him so he didn't have to ask. He breathed a sigh of relief when she did.

"Luke, I would be perfectly fine with you and April living in the CrapShack. I want you to use the house Luke. I'm serious."

She knew this is what he would want to hear and Rory was sincerely ok with them moving in. She handed over the deed to the house before she left Stars Hollow, hoping Luke would stay but wasn't surprised when he hadn't moved back in immediately. Before she left for California, the house was the same it had been before the accident. The furniture, photos, and knick knacks were all in place, holding onto the memories for when Rory returned.

The only difference in the house was her mother and Luke's bedroom. Rory knew that Luke would never be able to go through Lorelai's belongings and he wouldn't be able to live in the house peacefully until they were put away. So she did just that. Packing away her mother's clothes and jewelry, she stuffed the boxes into her own bedroom, hoping to make her step-father more comfortable.

Thankful that Rory understood that he wanted to live in the home he and Lorelai had shared for over a year, Luke smiled and said, "Thank you Rory. It really means a lot." After a beat he added, "And thank you for taking care of the bedroom."

"No problem, Luke. I really do want you to live there. Can you do me a favor though? Can you turn the guest bedroom into April's room? I just…want to have it there when I come back." Biting her lip nervously, she hoped Luke would understand that she wanted to have a piece of her old life available to her when she needed it."

"Absolutely Rory. I wouldn't dream of messing with that room. It's yours for as long as you want it."

"Thanks Luke." Happy to have talked to Luke, she realized it was getting late and decided it was time to end the call. "Well, it's getting late so I better let you get back to the diner. I'm sure Caesar is having a heart attack without you down there."

"I haven't heard the smoke alarm yet so I think he's safe. But I should probably make sure Kirk hasn't stocked the place full of his damn lotion."

"Oh, I'm sure Kirk has already replaced the ketchup bottles with a few samples. Anyway, I better get some rest before tomorrow. I'm going to get the courage to stop at the shop and ask to see him."

Sensing the nervousness in her voice, Luke said, "He's going to love you Rory. I promise."

"Thanks again Luke, for everything. You know you'll always be like a father to me, no matter how my relationship with him turns out."

"Love you kid."

"Love you too Luke." With a final goodbye, they both hung up.

While Luke was making his way back down to the diner, Rory was sprawled out on her bed thinking about meeting her biological father. The only facts she knew about him was his name, age, and the long list of criminal charges he faced.

Although the list was long, she knew that behind the criminal he appeared to be was a man that her mother was once in love with. Maybe in love with until she died.

With that thought she jumped out of bed to ready herself for an early bedtime, knowing sleep wouldn't come easily tonight.

_A/N: Review please, dear people. But please be gentle. I am by no means an expert on grammar or writing in general. This is also my first fic. _

_Next Chapter: Rory meets her father. Who at SAMCRO is it?_


End file.
